1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices having a plurality of display-containing casings connected with each other in a foldable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the size and weight of electronic devices, represented by mobile phones, personal handy phone systems (PHSs), personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile personal computers (PCs), have been reduced and functions thereof have also been enhanced. Such a reduction in the size and weight of electronic devices has led to corresponding reductions in the size of the displays used in such devices, as well as control circuitry within the device that controls the operation of the displays, among other functions.
In such electronic devices, for example, a display-containing casing and an operation-unit-containing casing are engaged with each other by a rail, a hinge, a bearing, or the like and have various forms, such as a slidable form, a foldable form, and a rotatable form.
Due to enhancements in the performance of an image-pickup devices (e.g., a camera) as well as increases in the size of memory devices, the number of image pixels capable of being captured has increased significantly in recent years. Today, the functionality of a display is not limited to displaying only character information. For example, displays utilized in portable electronic devices can also be utilized to view television programming (such as one-segment broadcasting) or to browse internet web sites. Accordingly, to display images containing large quantities of pixel data or other information, a further increase in the size of displays used in portable electronic devices, without necessarily or significantly increasing the overall size of the portable electronic device, is desired.